Salah Sangka (JenoxJaemin)
by taehyung.ags
Summary: Jeno dituduh melakukan 'sesuatu' oleh hyung-hyung nya . Lee Jeno X Na Jaemin. NCT.BL. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**Salah Paham.**

 **(NoMin BL Oneshoot)**

Summary : Jeno dituduh melakukan 'sesuatu' oleh hyung-hyung nya . Lee Jeno X Na Jaemin. . DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Note : Baca cuap-cuap Author diakhir chapter ya!

.

.

Pukul 21:00 Malam (Waktu Korea Selatan)

"Ugh,"

"Sesakhh sekali Hyung-ahh!"

"N-ndeh sangat sempithh Jaemin-ah. Sssh"

"Aku tidak tahan lagihh. A-akuhh ingin keluar Hyung,"

"Kita keluar bersama-sama Jaem! Ugh,"

Jangan harap ini adalah sebuah desahan atau adegan NC +23. Kini Jeno dan Jaemin sedang berada di dalam bus yang sangat sempit. Tumben sekali hari ini banyak penumpang yang naik bus, seperti anak sekolah lain, pasangan kekasih, beberapa ahjussi mesum, dan orang-orang kantor yang berkeringat dan bau –menurut Jaemin-.

Jeno hanya berpegangan satu tangan, terlebih ia harus menahan beban Jaemin yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya. Sekarang bus sangat sesak badan mereka terdorong tidak beraturan. Bahkan beberapa menit lalu, Jaemin sempat terjatuh karena dorongan dari seorang ahjussi gendut yang menyebalkan. Alhasil Jeno langsung menolong kekasihnya tersebut dan menegur ahjussi gendut itu. Lebih baik Jeno merasakan tangannya sakit dan pegal sampai membiru dan membengkak daripada melihat kekasihnya terluka.

"Hyung, kapan sampainya?"

"Masih lama Jaem, sabar ne?" Ucap Jeno sambil mengelus punggung Jaemin, inginnya sih mengecup pipi berisinya namun Jeno tidak senekat itu untuk melakukanya di tempat umum.

Jeno memandang tidak tega saat melihat penampilan kekasih manisnya yang memprihatinkan. Wajahnya memerah, matanya berkaca-kaca, bibir melengkung kebawah, rambut berantakan, dan pakaian yang jauh dari kata rapih. Namun setelah Jeno pikir-pikir Jaemin sangat sexy sekarang, seperti baru di-rape saja. Jeno tertawa kecil mengingat apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Dasar bocah mesum.

Lagi-lagi supir bus mengerem mendadak, badan mereka terdorong ke depan dan Jaemin yang sedang melamun akhirnya terjatuh –lagi-. Jeno membantu kekasihnya berdiri.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Jeno khawatir.

Jaemin tidak menjawab, ia sibuk menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jaem?" Jeno heran, ada apa dengan Jaemin. Kenapa ia menutup mulutnya?

Jaemin menggeleng seraya menutup mulutnya dan melirik kearah pintu keluar bus, kemudian setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Jeno sangat panik ketika Jaemin menangis.

"Hentikan busnya!" Teriak Jeno kepada supir bus.

.

.

"Hei, kau melakukan apa pada Jaemin eoh?" Tanya Yuta penasaran.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan 'itu' dengan Jaemin ya?" Sepertinya Ten juga penasaran kali ini.

"Ya! Memangnya melakukan apa? Yuta-hyung dan Ten-hyung ada-ada saja!" Ucap Jeno kesal.

"Aku kan belum selesai berbicara, dasar sipit." Gumam Ten pelan seraya berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Jeno hanya mendelik kesal kepada Hyung Thailand-nya itu.

Yuta menarik dan memegang bahu Jeno yang masih berlapis Varsity SOPA, supaya menghadap kearahnya.

"Katakan sejujurnya Jeno. Kenapa Jaemin sampai seperti itu? Pulang malam-malam begini, dengan keadaan berantakan dan Jaemin yang muntah-muntah seperti itu. Kalian habis melakukan 'itu' ya?" Tanya Yuta menginterogasi Jeno.

"Hyung kau ini mesum sekali sih." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yuta dengan benar, Jeno malah mengatakan hal lain dan langsung kabur ketika melihat Yuta siap melemparkan bantal sofa.

Jeno memasuki kamar Jaemin, disana terlihat Taeil dan Jaehyun yang sedang merawat Jaemin,. Dan jangan lupakan juga Mark yang sedang menyuapi Jaemin semangkuk bubur, membuat Jeno mengernyitkan dahinya kesal. Uri Jeno tengah cemburu sekarang.

"Jeno, ada yang ingin Hyung bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Taeil datar. Jeno mengangguk kaku seraya pergi mengikuti Taeil.

Sekarang mereka ada di kamar Taeil, Jeno merasakan aura mencekam yang bersumber dari hyung tertuanya di NCT itu. Taeil menatap Jeno agak lama, membuat Jeno mati kutu. Lalu Taeil menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu kalian masih remaja, tapi bisakah kalian mengontrol hormone kalian sendiri?" Ucap Taeil.

"Kau salah paham Hyung," Ucap Jeno seraya menjelaskan.

 _ **Flashback On**_

" _Hentikan busnya!" Teriak Jeno kepada supir bus seraya membawa Jaemin keluar dari bus. Tak lupaJeno membawa Jaemin ke depan toko kecil yang kebetulan sudah tutup dan sepi juga menghindari adanya fans._

" _Kau kenapa Jaem? Daritadi kau menutup mulut terus," Tanya Jeno._

" _Hoek, hoek," Jaemin menggembungkan mulutnya mual._

" _Aigoo! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau muntah eoh?" Ucap Jeno panik seraya mencari kantong plastik didalam tasnya. 'Jeno pabbo! Mana ada orang yang bisa berbicara saat isi perutnya mau keluar?' Pikir Jaemin kesal setengah mati._

" _Hoek, hoek, uhukk!" Jeno memijit tengkuk Jaemin dengan lembut. "Sudah mendingan?"_

 _Jaemin hanya mengangguk lemah seraya membuang kantong plastik ke tempat sampah dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jeno._

" _Minum dulu sayang," Jeno menyodorkan botol air mineral kemulut Jaemin dan meminumkannya. Tak lupa Jeno mengusapkan tissue ke sudut bibir dan dahi Jaemin yang berkeringat._

" _Aku akan menelepon Ten-hyung dan Yuta-hyung untuk menjemput kita disini ne?" Tawar Jeno, dan Jaemin mengangguk._

" _Ugh, aku tidak mau naik bus lagi hyung! Perutku mual sekali ketika badanku terdorong kesana kemari tidak jelas!" Ucap Jaemin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Jeno yang melihat itu langsung mencubit kecil bibir Jaemin. Sambil menunggu kedua hyung-nya, Jeno mengusap-usap punggung Jaemin dan mengoleskan minyak aroma terapi ke perut Jaemin._

" _Masih mual?" Tanya Jeno._

" _Ne hyung, mual sekali~" Rengek Jaemin manja._

" _MWORAGO?!"_

 _Jeno dan Jaemin menoleh kaget, ternyata yang berteriak adalah kedua hyungnya yang berspesies berbeda (Thailand dan Jepang) –menurut Jeno-._

" _Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaeminnie-ku eoh?! Aigoo! Aigoo!" Teriak Yuta seraya merengkuh Jaemin dari pelukan Jeno._

" _Bukannya pulang ke dorm dan beristirahat, malah kalian melakukan 'itu' disini! Terlebih lagi disini tempat sepi dan gelap, lihat Jaemin sekarang! Kasihan sekali~ Kalian melakukan berapa ronde eoh? Atau jangan-jangan Jaemin ham- mmh hefaskann!" Jeno membungkam mulut Ten seraya berbisik pelan, "Diam hyung, kalau ada fans yang mendengarnya pasti akan salah paham."_

 _Ten melepaskan tangan Jeno dimulutnya dengan pelan. "Tanganmu berkeringat tau!"_

" _Begini hyung, Jaemin tadi muntah-muntah karena bus yang kami tumpangi ugal-ugalan. Bahkan Jaemin sempat terdorong dan jatuh. " Ucap Jeno menjelaskan._

" _Oh, begitu." Ten mengangguk paham._

" _Aku tetap tidak percaya!" Seru Yuta sambil mengelus surai Jaemin yang masih berada dipelukannya._

" _Yasudah kalau tidak percaya. Aku kan sudah berbicara hal yang sebenarnya," Ucap Jeno._

 _Mereka larut dalam keheningan malam, dan Yuta yang masih berusaha mempercayai ucapan Jeno sampai suara lirih Jaemin terdengar._

" _Hyung~ Bisakah kita pulang ke dorm sekarang?"_

" _Ne, sini hyung bantu berdiri," Ucap Ten. Lalu mereka memasuki mobil, Yuta dengan posisi kemudi, Ten yang duduk disamping Yuta, lalu di bangku belakang terlihat Jeno yang setia memeluk Jaemin yang mulai tertidur._

 _ **Flasback Off**_

"Seperti itu Hyung, Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi Yuta-hyung tetap tidak percaya," Ucap Jeno seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung percaya padamu Jeno-ya!" Ucap Taeil dengan tulus.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jeno. Taeil mengelus kepala Jeno dengan pelan, "Ne, Hyung tau, sebenarnya kau bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Gomawo hyung~. Aku mau ke kamar Jaemin dulu." Ucap Jeno pada Taeil.

.

.

.

Jaemin terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan elusan tangan di kepalanya.

"Ugh, Jeno-hyung~"

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Tanya Jeno.

"Aniyo. Hyung peluk aku~" Ucap Jaemin sambil mengulurkan tangannya minta dipeluk.

"Hyung belum mandi Jaem~. Hyung masih berkeringat."

"Ish! Yasudah kalau tidak mau!" Jeno tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah pacarnya yang kini sedang berbaring memunggunginya. Lalu Jeno ikut membaringkan tubuhnya memeluk Jaemin dari belakang.

"Sayangku~ Jangan marah, nanti cantiknya hilang lho~" Goda Jeno.

"Aku tidak cantik tau!"

"Benarkah?" Ucap Jeno sambil membalikan tubuh Jaemin dan sedikit menindihnya.

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Jaemin seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ugh, dari jarak yang sedekat ini Jeno hanya mampu menelan ludahnya sendiri.

' _Sabar Jeno, masih 3 tahun lagi untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan Jaemin_.' Batin Jeno.

"Kulit putih, mata bulat, hidung mancung, dan senyuman yang manis. Neomu yeppeoda!" Ucap Jeno serius sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menyusuri wajah Jaemin.

Jaemin yang diperlakukan seperti itupun merinding dibuatnya, apalagi Jeno yang sedikit menindih tubuhnya. Di matanya saat ini Jeno sangat tampan.

"Hyung juga, bahkan Hyung memiliki kulit yang lebih pucat, juga hidung yang lebih mancung dariku~" Ucap Jaemin seraya menjepit hidung Jeno gemas dengan kedua jarinya.

Lalu Jeno menggigit main-main kedua jari Jaemin yang digunakan untuk menjepit hidungnya.

 _Brakk!_

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar, pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan si Nakamoto dan Chittaphon.

"SUDAH KAMI DUGA!"

"Yak! Menjauh dari Jaemin!"

"Ya! Bocah mesum! Untuk apa kau menindih dan menggigit Jaemin?!" Dan berbagai sumpah serapah lainnya yang dilontarkan untuk Jeno.

Taeil yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dari sudut pintu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Hah, ada-ada saja."

Jeno mendudukan dirinya ke tepi ranjang, seraya menepuk jidatnya dengan kesal.

"Salah paham lagi." Poor Uri Jeno~.

 **FIN.**

Akhirnya selesai juga ini ff nya~ Chingudeul mohon reviewnya yah, terutama kritik dan saran ^_^ Aku juga author baru nih, masih SMK juga jadi maaf kalo ceritanya seputar sekolah dan masih amatir berantakan juga alurnya. Kalau mau sharing-sharing silahkan contact aku di facebook aja (Elmi Jenojaeminct) jarang buka ffn soalnya, paling cuma berapa kali seminggu. Okeh, sampai jumpa kembali readersdeul~. Minggu depan aku bakal posting ff Mark Jaemin

Mind to review?


End file.
